Kiseki
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Summary: Fate and mistake brought them together.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own No. 6

**Title:** Kiseki

**Summary: **Fate and mistake brought them together.

..

..

..

**The Long Haired Actor**

..

..

..

This wasn't the world that he knew before.

Nezumi massaged his temple.

It seemed like his head was going to give him a massive headache today.

Nezumi watched the actors and actresses gathered at a small theatre, their hands were flailing like unwanted strings of balloon in the air.

Audiences were starting gathering and Nezumi could smell their cheap perfumes from where he was standing.

It made him scowl.

He hated cheap perfumes like that.

His eyes followed a particular woman who was clad in crimson gown; her breasts were protruding in her dress. Nezumi offensively glared at the woman.

The world was not as shabby as it was before and humans were far kinder than what they were today.

It was as if a massive destruction was awaiting them and they were all trying to save their assess like it was already the end.

The world was far more complicated than before. Humans were now destroying the only place they could live in. And the sad part was they weren't aware they were doing it.

Humans were foolish creation of God. They were weak but they desired power far more than any other creatures in this world and acted as if they were superior of all the other living entities.

He should know.

He was after all living with these humans for a long time now and to think that he survived their mediocrity was already a miracle itself.

Hundred, thousand years?

He couldn't even remember anymore.

Nezumi almost wanted to pity himself.

The only thing that was good about humans and their history is their rich literature.

Shakespeare.

Tagore.

Poe.

Frost.

Wilde.

Rilke –

"The play will start at exactly three in the afternoon, monsieur. Please be guided accordingly."

–Keats.

Browning –

"Hah! As if her costume looks good at her! Look at those plump arms!"

– Dickinson.

Caroll –

"_Du im Voraus  
>verlorne Geliebte, Nimmergekommene,<br>nicht weiß ich, welche Töne dir lieb sind.  
>Nicht mehr versuch ich, dich, wenn das Kommende wogt,<br>zu erkennen!"_(1)

Clapping of the hands.

"Bravo!"

Nezumi grimaced. He watched a foolish noble man got excited with a bland performance in front of him like it was something that the imprudent man should be pleased of. Nezumi's perfect eyebrows arched.

It royally pissed him off.

He watched another actor entered the stage.

"_But release me from my bands  
>With the help of your good hands.<br>Gentle breath of yours my sails  
>Must fill, or else my project fails,<br>Which was to please. Now I want  
>Spirits to enforce, art to enchant;<br>And my ending is despair,  
>Unless I be reliev'd by prayer,<br>Which pierces so that it assaults  
>Mercy itself, and frees all faults.<br>As you from crimes would pardon'd be,  
>Let your indulgence set me free. <em>(2)

He sighed and with an emotional voice he shouted, though he perfectly knew that no one could hear him; "This is the very ecstasy of love, whose violent property foredoes itself, and leads the will to desperate undertakings!"(3) Nezumi's eyes slowly closed as his lips pursed. He breathed knowing that tomorrow, another lethargic day would begin. He stared at the next actor on the stage;

"_Love is your master, for he masters you;  
>And he that is so yoked by a fool,<br>Methinks, should not be chronicled for wise."_ (4)

...and he grinned while tracing the head of the man from afar, his finger was touching the cold wind around his visage and slowly, Nezumi recited; "Death lies on her, like an untimely frost, upon the sweetest flower of all the field." (5) The man slowly dropped on the floor like a weightless paper dancing with the wind.

..

..

..

**Notes:**

**(1)**You who never arrived  
>in my arms, Beloved, who were lost<br>from the start,  
>I don't even know what songs<br>would please you. I have given up trying  
>to recognize you in the surging wave of the next<br>moment. – _You Who Never Arrived_ by Rilke (as translated by Stephen Mitchell)

**(2)** Prospero in _The Tempest_ by Shakespeare

**(3****)** Act II, scene 1, line 102 from_ Hamlet_

**(4)**_The Two Gentlemen of Verona_ Act I, scene 1, line 39.

**(5)** _Romeo and Juliet_, Act IV, scene 5, line 28.

**Next Chapter:** The Miracle Boy


End file.
